us_government_and_politics_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
US Government and Politics Simulator Wiki
Welcome to the US Government and Politics Simulator Wiki US Government and Politics Simulator was created by Timothy Taft, Jess Bullard, and Caleb Caron in September 2017 as a simulation of the United States government. It currently operates on Google+ as a community. Link to official simulator: ☀https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/115835518939468695029 Description The US Government and Politics Simulator models the government of the United States of America with an executive branch headed by the President, a bicameral (two house) legislative branch, and a judicial branch with a Supreme Court. The legislative branch is composed of a Senate and a House of Representatives. The Senate is composed of six senators elected by members of six respective districts. There are eight representatives elected by members of eight respective districts. The leader of the Senate is the Senate Majority Leader and the Leader of the House of Representatives is the Speaker of the House. Bills are proposed, ratified, and voted on in the Congress of the United States and each Senator and Representative is delegated One Vote. Senate elections take place at four week intervals and House elections take place at two week intervals. The executive branch is headed by the President of the United States who is currently elected by a popular vote of all members of each district (there will be a discussion on a possible electoral college). A term is one month and the President is allowed to run for two consecutive terms. During a presidential election, candidates are nominated by political parties and the nominees of the parties choose running mates, or vice presidential candidates. If elected, the President-elect and the Vice President-elect take up office on the first Tuesday of the new month. The President appoints Cabinet members which are subject to approval by the Senate. The President may sign bills, suggest legislation to Congress, and sign executive orders for the purpose of carrying out the law. The Vice President is the President of the Senate and presides over the Senate, but does not have a vote except in cases where the votes are tied, in which case the Vice President is delegated the tie-breaking vote. If a presidential race is tied and the winner is not determined past election day then the vote goes to the House of Representatives to decide the President and the Senate to decide the Vice President. The Judicial branch is composed of a Supreme Court, which is headed by a Chief Justice and is delegated three justices (one of which is the Chief Justice). The job of the Supreme Court is to interpret the law and the Constitution. The Supreme Court may block unconstitutional legislation, proposals, or executive orders. Justices must remain outwardly neutral politically and may not be members of any party while in office. Justices are appointed by the President and serve until they wish to leave. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse